Tease
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: Sometimes, you have to do things wrong to keep it right..


**(untitled)**

She was sitting at the bar, long, slender fingers wrapped around a chilled bottle of Heineken.

I sat at a table to her far right, watching her with bated breath, trying to get the courage to go over and introduce myself. Other men had gone up to her, each rebuffed with a small shake of the head and a gentle smile. From my vantage point I could see the dimpled smile that drew most of the men to her.

Her laugh was rich, but subtle. Husky.

She was chatting up the bartender, his little jokes making her voluptuous body shake with laughter; creamy ample breasts spilling over the black mini-dress she wore. The zipper sparkled in the dim lighting, running from the length of her thigh to her underarms. Just one tug and the material would give way, luscious curves begging for rapt attention.

I adjusted myself, slightly guilty for ogling this woman, yet unaware to tear my eyes away from her.

She wore nothing but simple silver studs and a loan bangle. Her eyes were dark, but she wore little make-up. Kiss-me-hard lips glistened.

No ring.

Legs for days, her feet were enclosed in strappy silver heels, toes glossed with black nail polish. Simple, neat, alluring.

She was beautiful.

She scanned the room ever so often. Was she waiting on someone? Her gaze stopped at my table and our eyes met. Electricity seared across the room. She bit her bottom lip, coy. I smiled, lifting my glass of rum and coke.

She nodded, lifting the bottle of beer to her lips, taking a sip, and looked away.

I frowned. Well, fuck.

The bartender nodded at her and she shook her head, her thick braid of hair brushing across her back. She looked over her shoulder at me again, pulling me in with her eyes and again, looked away, turning her attention to another man who had just approached her.

Again, she shook her head, dismissing him with a smile, pulling her hand away from the counter where his had fallen to touch hers. Something jolted in the pit of my stomach and I got up, watching the man walk away, defeated.

I was almost at the bar when a small, pretty, dark-skinned woman stepped in front of me. I stopped, almost running into her. She put her hand on my arm, grinning up at me.

"Buy a girl a drink?"

I looked at her, then at the woman at the bar. The woman in front of me tugged at my arm to get my attention. Again I looked at her, searching for a response. Rich, husky laughter floated towards me again, and my head snapped up. That damn bartender.

"I'm sorry." I excused myself from the dark-skinned shortie and walked up to the temptress in the black dress.

What could I possibly say that would spark her interest and not get me dismissed like the others? Seeing her beer was almost done, I signalled to the bartender. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Another one for the lady."

"Who says I'm a lady?" she asked, chuckling softly.

"I'll have to assume someone as captivating as yourself would be nothing less than a lady."

She laughed again. "Well, you know the old adage: a lady in the street and a freak in the bed."

"Oh?"

She shrugged.

The bartender placed her beer in front of her.

"Another rum and coke for the gentleman."

"Who says I'm a gentleman?" I asked, bending close to her ear.

She smelled heavenly – honey and danger and cherry blossoms misted in heat.

"Well, I'll have to assume someone as attractive as you will be nothing less than a gentleman unless asked otherwise."

"Touché." I replied. The bartender brought my drink and we clinked glasses, something humming in the air between us.

I was about to ask her something when someone moved beside me, grabbing onto my arm. I looked over, it was the dark-skinned pixie from earlier.

I looked over at the caramel beauty who'd held my attention all evening. Something glinted in her eyes and she got up from her bar stool.

"Find me when you ditch the babe." She whispered, pressing her lips to my neck.

I shivered.

She was moving through the crowd before I could respond. The woman beside me was trying to get my attention, I was willing my feet to move and I was trying to keep notice of the thick plait of hair swaying as the woman with the long legs and the syrupy voice danced away.

I got up then, ignoring the other woman, moving quickly through the crowd of bodies in the murky darkness, glimpsing bare skin in a black mini-dress as she slipped out the side door.

I followed her, stepping out into the cool night, my eyes scanning the grounds for her.

Her scent floated to me, just as firm hands grabbed onto my arms and shoved me up against the wall.

"Well, hello there."

No moonlight shone where we stood behind the delivery van, but in the pale light from the bar I could just make out the smoky eyes that danced with mischief.

"Right back at ya."

"You have plans for later?" she was gazing at my lips.

"Should I?"

"Uh huh." She dragged her eyes back to mine.

Pressing her body against mine, she slapped her hands on the wall on either side of my head, licking at my lips. My hands wound their way around her waist, pulling her into me, crushing her softness against my chest. Her lips met mine, and just like the first time, crazy heat spread from the contact.

She purred, melting into my arms. My tongue probed her warm mouth, the taste of beer mixing with rum, her scent and taste more intoxicating than the alcohol. My fingers roamed her back, wrapping her thick braid around my hand, pulling her head back to gain better access to her sweetness.

My free hand journeyed over her shoulder, teasing the zipper at the side, down to her waist, stopping at her thighs, grabbing one leg and hitching it to my side.

My fingers teased the soft skin behind her thigh, lazing their way up under her dress.

I flipped her around, her back now pressed against the rough wall. I gripped her hips, and pulling her up, her legs wrapping themselves around my waist.

Our lips parted briefly and I pressed my tongue to her neck, licking at the film of sweat covering her. She moaned, her fingers rubbing over my head.

I buried my face in her breasts, kissing one mound then the other, using my teeth to pull away the mini-dress, loving her squeal as my mouth closed around one nipple. She arched into me, and I steadied her, one hand at her back and the other at her waist.

Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"What's say we move this plan elsewhere?" I asked, trying to focus on her eyes and not the swollen lip she had hitched between her teeth.

She looked down at me, her eyes glazed and nodded.

"Let's."

I manoeuvred to my jeep, her legs still wrapped around me, her lips at my cheek. I stopped at the passenger side door, holding on for balance as she pulled my lips back to hers.

"I need to drive."

"So drive." She muttered.

I walked around to the driver's side, yanked the door open and slid into the cab, her now on my lap, arms wrapped around neck.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

She shook her head, reaching to unbutton my pants.

I backed out of the parking lot, and quickly pointed the truck towards the house.

Her hands had gotten inside my pants, fingers closed around me, delicious tingles spreading up my spine. She was firmly planted on my lap, lips at my neck and cheek, her heat pressing against me.

I peeked over her shoulder, trying my best to maintain my composure and control of the truck until we were safely inside the house.

She was rubbing herself against me, her breasts mashed against my chest and all I needed to do was move my hips slightly to the left and I'd slip into her silkiness.

I sped up, anxious now to be off the road and she leaned back, her back against the steering and stared at me.

"I want you. Right here. Right now."

I swallowed hard.

I wanted her right now too. I was so hard, it was almost painful. Her wetness had soaked the covering of my jeans and I throbbed against her palm, anxious too to be home.

The second the truck pulled into the driveway, I threw it in park and killed the engine.

Grabbing her waist, she settled one leg on either side of my lap and with one stroke, silky heat wrapped snugly around me. I reclined the seat, settling back and watched her as she rode me, her full breasts bouncing, begging for attention.

I reached, massaging them under my palms. I leaned forward, biting hard on a pebbled nipple, gripping her waist as I felt her clench, her nails pressed into my side.

I rubbed my hands over her neck, cupping her cheek when she turned her head, pulling my thumb into her mouth. She sucked hard, holding onto my hand, licking each finger before going back to my thumb, her tongue laving and licking.

Something pulled from deep inside my stomach, coiling and uncoiling and as I buried myself deeper into her heat, she grunted and moaned, her hips rocking and rolling atop me.

"Oh shit.." she moaned. Her back arched and her hands pushed against the roof as she rode me harder, legs quivering as she peaked.

I followed her over, grunting as the fire uncoiled. She claimed my lips again, swallowing my moan as the fire surged where we were joined. Breathless and panting, she collapsed against me, kissing my neck as our bodies relaxed.

"Nice plan." She said, her voice shaky.

"I do have my moments." I chuckled.

We were quiet for a minute, our breathing calmed, the windows slowly unfogging when she spoke.

"So, you gonna invite me in or what?"

"Thought you'd never ask." I touched her chin, tipping her lips up to meet mine.

After some tricky manoeuvring out of the truck, she followed me into the house on wobbly knees. Clicking the door closed behind me, I pulled her to me again, unzipping the dress and tossing it aside as I lowered her onto the couch, my body melting into her.

My shirt followed, my jeans falling to my feet as I wrapped her legs around my waist, sinking into her, still wet and hot and waiting.

Her eyes rolled back, her nails scraping against my back as her mouth opened against a silent scream. Her gaze snapped back to mine and she tugged my lips to hers, crushing our lips together as her body vibrated beneath me, her orgasm catching her off guard.

Her heels scraped against my back as I moved inside her, sweat dripped from my body to hers and we slid from the couch to the floor, the coolness at her back as I kicked my jeans away and assented, granted her plea for me to go harder.

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, she snuggled closer to me. Soft, delicious lady bits pressing against my manly firmness.

I buried my face in her hair, glad she'd freed it from the braid. I ran my fingers through the silky strands, giving her room to move when she stirred, stretching.

She touched my nose with hers, stealing a kiss.

"I was ready to snatch that woman off of you."

I laughed. "Why, scared of a little competition?"

She snorted. "Competition? If you'd shown any inkling of interest in her I wouldn't even contest the divorce."

"And all the men who approached you at the bar? And that bartender? He drove me crazy. What was so funny?"

"He said you kept looking at me like I was something to eat. And that every man who approached me looked marked for death."

"They were. Have you seen that dress? From now on you are not permitted to wear that dress and those heels outside this bedroom."

"Well, I did buy it for you. I had every intention on having you peel it from me."

She laughed, warm breath fanning over me.

She leaned over me, grabbing the thin bands from the night stand. Slipping one on her finger, she slipped the other of my ring finger.

"Thank you." I kissed her finger and settling on my back, I pulled her atop me.

"Now, this 'lady in the sreet but a freak in the bed'.. how bout an example, eh?"

* * *

**A/N: I think it still needs some work, but it's still mine..**


End file.
